The Adopted Ones
by BTRlover James is mine
Summary: Katie K. and her older brother Kendall are orphanages when they get adopted into a family of 4 with 3 adopted children what will happen?
1. my family

My name I Katie Knight yes, younger sister of Kendall Knight. I am 13 my older brother is 15 he's all I have now after the accident. We were adopted by a nice lady who already had 3 other adopted boys Carlos is a little younger than me at 8 but is very small, Logan is the same age as me and is my best friend I tell him everything. The oldest of the 5 of us is James Diamond he is gorgeous, kind, and caring Logan says I have a crush on him, which I totally don't. My brother sort of doesn't like our adopted brothers, James doesn't mind me and neither does Logan, I am the only one who worries about Carlos he doesn't talk much we all know why we are adopted but we don't know why Carlos is which I am determined to find out why.

Tomorrow was the first day at a new school lets just say the old school didn't work out very well and we all want to go to the same school. Logan is a big nerd but is so sweet and caring he got bullied at our school but won't admit it because he doesn't want a girl protecting him from the bullies. Kendall got expelled because of anger issues and James got in trouble for skipping class, I liked my new school, but I don't think Carlos did but he wont tell me if he did or not. I want to find out why Carlos wont talk, why he is so scared all the time, I just wish I could help him.

**Tell me if i should continue i get more than 1 review and i will write the next chapter. **


	2. new school

It was our first day at our new school, because Logan and me are very smart we skipped 8th grade and are now a freshmen. It is our first day of high school and Logan is freaking out so am I but on the inside. The problem is Logan always got beat up in middle school so did I but I am really good at covering things up. The reason Logan gets beat us is because he I smart and he is a little small. I get beat up because I am small, shy and smart at 5 foot and 110 pounds you cant say you aren't small. James is going to be a junior this year and Kendall will be a sophomore. We dropped off Carlos first at his new elementary school he is going into 2nd grade.

"You ready Logie?" I ask Logan using his nickname. "I guess but you use my nickname in front of people and I will get bullied for sure," Logan said. "You know you love your nickname Logie bear," I said smirking. "Yeah your right kit kat" Logan said happy with his comeback. "Would you two stop flirting back there," James said annoyed. " You are just jealous" Logan said. I was surprised Logan never stood up for himself much less me but I don't either except to people I know. James was shocked too but recovered quickly " why would I be jealous of a 4 foot 90 pound midget who just turned 13" " I am 5 foot and 110 pounds" I say fighting back tears. " Can you not pick on someone for more than 5 minutes, what did she ever do to you?" Logan yelled angrily. "What did she ever do she picked you over me!" James yelled at Logan. After that James got out of the car and stormed towards the school I was so confused. Logan and me got out and went to find our lockers, which were next to each other. "What was that about?" I asked confused. "You are really oblivious aren't you" he said laughing. " What do you mean?" I asked. He was about to answer when the bell rang. We headed to homeroom with our stack of books; we have all the same classes together since we take the same classes and asked the principal if we could be on the same schedule because of our pasts. Our first class was trig it was a junior math class, to my Kendall and James were in this class. When Logan and me walked in everyone looked at us we walked to the front of the class and took two empty seats since nothing bad could happen to us if we were in front of the teacher. Class began and the teacher just had to introduce us "This is Katie Knight everyone say hi" the teacher said. She motioned for me to stand up, I stood up and looked at the class I was so small compare to all of them. James stood up " Awww look we have a guest from kindergarten" he said laughing with his friends. I was fighting back tears I am used to being bullied but not by James my crush. "Come on James she is pretty with no figure, body of a 8 year old and her big brown innocent eyes" one of his friends said laughing. "Can I be excused?" I asked the teacher in a small voice. "Go ahead" the teacher said. I ran out of the room behind me I heard Logan ask, "Can I go check on her?" I ran through the hallways trying to look for the bathroom when I heard Logan yell "Katie wait up!" I gave up and dropped to the ground in tears. "Come here" Logan whispered bringing me close to him as I sobbed into his shirt. I was feeling so vulnerable when no other than James diamond came walking down the hall. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. " What do you care you obviously don't care about me" I yelled in anger. "If only you knew," he whispered. He didn't mean for us to hear but I did and so did Logan. What did he mean?


	3. a new start

I have got 5 reviews! It may not seem like a lot but this is my first story so please tell me what you think and if it good I will use it. You can also private message me and I will tell you a sneak peek of the next chapter. A lot of you are asking for jatie and there will be some but there will also be another romance I wont tell you guys though. You will also find out in this chapter about Carlos

Logan was really mad at James so I decided to break the tension "Logie can we go home?" I ask in a small voice. "Sure kit kat" he said kissing my forehead. James finally speaks out " I am on my way to the office want me to show you where it is?" he asks timidly. "It's the least you can do" Logan says with venom in his voice. If I wasn't so mad I would have told Logan to take it easy but I was so mad at James. I wondered what I ever did to him. I thought back to the car and what he said about Logan and me, "What did you mean about me choosing Logan over you?" I asked. "I meant that you knew I liked you and you choose him," he said pointing at Logan. "You like me" I say in shock. "You didn't know?" he questioned. "How would I?" I asked. "I always flirted with you," he said. "I never thought anyone like you would like me I have liked you for 3 years" I said shyly. He pulled me into a hug just as Logan started running off. I pulled away from the hug and started running toward Logan. "LOGAN!" I yelled. "WHAT!" he yelled with hurt and anger in his eye. "What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "What's wrong you are oblivious to everyone around you?" he said taking a step closer. "I like you a lot and you never noticed," He said taking a step towards me. We were so close our noses touching. "I cant," I said taking a step back. He pulled me by my wrist in and we were closer than ever I stared feeling butterflies in my stomach. "Don't think just feel" He whispered we started leaning in and he kissed me it was incredible. My stomach was churning, sparks were flying it was amazing. We pulled away much to my disappointment he pulled me into a tight hug. I forgot everything that happened before I kissed Logan. "Lets go home," he said taking my and making me blush. We walked to the office together talking and laughing. When we got to the office we found the principal, our mom, and James. I totally forgot about James after I kissed Logan. "I can't believe you would do this to Katie!" mom screamed. We walked in the office, James eyes fell on me and Logan and confusion, anger, and hurt swam in his eyes. "Cant we just leave?" he asked hurt. "Are you ok?" mom asked concerned. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying, " I am fine," I said. "Are you two dating?" James and mom asked at the exact same time. Logan looked at me seeing what I would say. James obviously doesn't like me as much as Logan or he wouldn't have aid all the mean things. "Yeah" I said. James stormed to the car while Logan was smiling so big I couldn't help but smile back. "We will talk later" mom said pointing at us. "Also Kendall got in trouble for beating p the boys who made fun of you and Carlos needs picked up" mom said. "Is carlos ok?" I asked with concern. "He had a panic attack" mom said. 'Why?" I asked. "I will explain to you in the car" mom said.

LINE BREAK

We got home after a long and painful car ride. No one talked not even James. When we got home mom called us all into the kitchen. "So what are we doing here?" Kendall asked not interested. "I think you all have the right to know why Carlos was adopted and his history" mom said. "Finally we get to know the brats past just what I want to do on my Friday night" James said sarcastically. I glared at James he was such a jerk. " Carlos was abused by his mother and father when he was little" mom said. There was a long pause until Carlos finally spoke" do you hate me?" " No we could never hate you carlos we love you," I said. Carlos had a big smile on his face and ran and hugged me I picked him u and placed him on my hip and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mom smiled at this scene until Kendall spoke up " I don't love you and I will never love you I only love Katie and I wish my parents loved me enough to keep me." He aid angry. Carlos shed a couple tears and ran to his bedroom.

I have over 100 people who have read my story! So now you know about Carlos past there was a little jatie action and some Logan and Katie romance review and tell me what you think and any ideas!

**-BTRlover James is mine**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I am really excited for this chapter I have over 200 views! And 9 reviews I will post a chapter about every day this is going to be a long chapter so enjoy!

"Really Kendall?" I yelled. "Why should I love him?" Kendall yelled back. "Because he is your brother, and mom did love us he just couldn't keep us," I said. "Why because we were too much?" he yelled. " NO she was doing it to save us" I said and ran off to Carlos bedroom. "Carlos?" I asked softly. He was on his bed curled up crying into his pillow. The sight broke my heart I wanted to just drop down and cry but I had to make sure Carlos was ok. "Yeah?" he said slowly unsure. "Are you ok?" I ask sitting on his bed. "Yeah" he said wiping away his tears. I gave him a hug and wiped away the few tears remaining. He curled up into me; he was so small that I could pick him up bridal style. I spun him around a few times making him laugh. "You wouldn't want to go play with me would you?" I ask. He lights up "I would love to!" He says with so much excitement. "Would it be ok if I joined?" Logan asked. "Yes" Carlos said excited that not only one but also two people want to play with him.

Logan's P.O.V

She was is so beautiful, kind, and is amazing with kids. Probably because she is so childish herself, you could get her a Barbie jeep and she would jump with joy that's one of the things I loved about her. I knew if I asked to play with them she would love me even more. I really did like Carlos its just I never wanted to act uncool. But if it one thing that bullies and Katie have taught me is that you shouldn't care what other people think only what you think of yourself. "Are you coming?" Katie questioned. "Sorry, I was thinking" I replied. "About what?" Katie asked. "You" I blurted out before I could stop myself, but I was glad I did she blushed bright red and hide her face from embarrassment. She was so adorable. "What were you thinking about?" Katie asked. I was caught off guard that she would ask me that but quickly recovered. "How you are so kind, beautiful, and amazing with kids" I pointed towards Carlos who was two minutes ago crying and no trying to think of a game to play. "You forgot smart" she joked poking my stomach. We were just about to kiss when Carlos came up and pulled on Katie shirt. "Can we play tag?" he asked. "Sure" Katie says poking me and yelling "Logan's it!" taking Carlos and running to the slide. "The slide is base" she said smirking. "Fine" I said going to pull Katie off the slide. "NO this is cheating stop!" she said giggling. "Ugh I didn't know the happy couple was going to be out here" james said with a mix of hurt and anger in his voice. "What wrong with us?" she asked annoyed. "Katie…" I said. "NO he's been a jerk to me all day and he expects me to just fall into his arms and act like everything is ok" she yelled. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself but didn't do that well with it "YOU LET ME THINK FOR THREE YEARS I WASN'T WORTH IT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME AND YOU BEEN ACTING LIKE A JERK FOR THE LAST WEEK" She yelled on the verge of tears. " I don't do jealously well" He whispered just loud enough for us to hear. "you're jealous of us?" she aid a few tears slipping down here face. "Yes I have liked you every since you came 3 years ago and for me to admit my feelings was really hard and then you had to go and kiss him" he said sourly. " I cant hurt Logan, but I don't want to hurt you either" she said. I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was thinking about going with him and leaving me. I was frozen with fear I couldn't lose her.

**So sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 4 hope you like it review are appreciated.**


End file.
